


Old Timer

by xffan_2000



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: Drabble. What's "old" anyway?  (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Old Timer

OLD TIMER

By: xffan_2000

Summary: Drabble. What's "old" anyway?

++++++++++

Wally pushed his food around with his fork.

"Problem?" Shayera asked, sitting down beside him.

"The orphanage threw me a birthday party today."

"That was nice."

"The kids thought I was _really_ old."

"Compared to them, you are."

"I'm only twenty-five!"

"I was wrong," she said, smiling. "You're just a baby."

Wally dropped his chin to his fist. "How did you handle turning twenty-five?"

"I don't remember."

"Did you go out and get drunk or something?"

"Probably," Shayera said. "But it was so long ago."

"Oh, right. Had to be less than ten years."

"More like fifty-two."

Wally's jaw dropped.

END


End file.
